


目标:脱掉老师的西装三件套！11

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标:脱掉老师的西装三件套！11

“堂本光一！”

 

未见其人先闻其声。

工科办公楼里，藤田老师的声音在走廊响起。被叫到的人还没来得及起身，办公室的门就被啪的一下推开，门把手砸在墙上，怒气昭然可见。

 

“出来说话——”

 

 

 

又是一个楼梯口，女老师浑身散发着与平日里完全不同的冷漠态度。

“你一点都不像个大人。”

 

堂本光一没有反驳。

 

“明明有更好的办法，我都说了他很敏感。”

 

“没有更好的办法——”

沙哑的嗓音也和以往的堂本光一不同，看到他这个样子，女老师突然觉得自己好像有点太凶了。

 

“你也在折磨自己。”

 

“和将来比我算什么？20岁刚出头就绑在我身上，对他有什么好呢？”

 

恋爱顺利的藤田老师不是很懂，但从对方那股看透了一切的语调里，她感受到了哀伤。

“将来他回来了你准备怎么办？”

 

“这些事就等到时候再说吧…”

堂本光一明明是笑着说话的，在对方看来却比哭还难看。

 

 

“你确定这样他就能按你的想法发展吗…”

 

“不知道啊，但是我相信他。我不想让他总觉得自己还有退路，有恃无恐的。脱离适应圈去成长也挺好。我是园丁，有责任帮他修枝剪叶——”

爱一个人爱到把自己放进了尘埃里，却将对方安置在神坛之上。这个世界从来都没有两全之法，如果必须要让堂本刚选择，他愿意做被抛弃的那个。

人生路漫漫，路慢慢，他的男孩值得拥有更广阔的视界，要更爱他自己。

而他，他不应该是限制堂本刚的枷锁，他应该让那孩子看到人生的无限种可能。

 

 

 

“都有病……”

还是不能理解这种悲壮爱情的女老师丢下一句话走了。只是看到堂本光一落魄的神态，没忍住给堂本刚发了一条消息——

你放心上学吧，我给你看着他，还是搞不懂你们俩。

 

明明还深爱着对方，为什么一定要把事情发展成一副无法挽回的样子。

不过从现在开始，她就是堂本刚的小间谍了。

 

 

 

 

 

渐渐能理解老师的意图，堂本刚也不再那么绝望。可他不知道的是，在这个遥远的陌生的国度里，自己身边竟然也有堂本光一的“间谍”。

原来老师深沉的爱意一直伴随自己，未曾离开。

 

 

 

 

落地后的第一周几乎没有时间是闲着的，梦里都在忙第二天要做的事，导致他经常以为自己把一天过了两次。直到周日才有时间出去转转。

 

建筑物斑驳的石壁，被风吹皱的河面，金发男孩碧绿的瞳孔，广场上惊吓游人的鸽子，街边即将盛放的花……随性一笔都有可能成为一幅名画。

男孩目不暇接的欣赏着，生怕错过了哪一秒限定的好景色。

 

 

听说法国人经常罢工，他所在的街道的确有些空荡荡的。突然遇到一个转角，有间小店散发着令他熟悉的感觉，伴着一阵温暖的春风撞进了视线里。

精致的招牌上，是自己在东京的大街小巷里常见的模样。

方方正正的汉字写着——寿司店，“惠”。

 

好奇心催促着他的脚步，会不会是日本人开的呢？除了大使馆的工作人员，自己还没怎么见过其他日本人呢。

推开店门，长长的桌子，吧台里穿着白色服装的厨师，墙上挂着木质的菜单牌子，朴素的摆设。

一切都是家的感觉。

 

 

 

因为距离开店时间还早，只有老板在准备食材。看到来人之后，没有犹豫的喊出了日语的欢迎光临。

堂本刚像扭蛋一发就抽到了最喜欢的小人的孩童一样开心，有一种既久违又新鲜的激动，也就没时间仔细思考。

 

 

年轻帅气的老板说自己是为了追求艺术来到巴黎的，可来了之后才发现日子不好过，是跟随而来的老婆一直支持着他。老家是寿司店，幸好自己从小有学，也算是糊口的本事。

可高颜值却完全不能让人就这么轻易相信，他是位捏寿司的师傅。

虽然穿着一般店里都会见到的那套衣服，但他却在不怎么明亮的灯光下带着墨镜。高挑的身材，再加上富有磁性的声音，说是模特艺人之类也不为过。让堂本刚想到了国内那位被大家叫做GAくん的男明星。

或许正是因为这个，店里的生意也越来越好。

 

 

 

一下午的交谈，老板很热情的给他讲述法国的风土人情，堂本刚已经记下了好几个自己想去的地方。末了对方还说自己老婆正在孕期，如果堂本刚有空可以来和她一起去散散心。

 

最后不知道怎么说着说着，就变成了他可以在这里兼职，工资比在画廊的时候高。初次在异国体会到家乡温暖的男孩留下了感动的泪水。

 

 

“那就说好啦，一三五六你晚上过来就行。来不了也没事~”

“老板，真的可以吗？！”

“真的可以，别看我们店小，晚上生意很不错的。后厨你不能应付的话，做些简单工作就好。关键是你这么可爱，我觉得我老婆肯定喜欢。”

 

“话说老板——这家店的名字——”

“被你发现啦～就是我老婆的名字，她叫小惠。”

老板说起妻子的样子总是很温柔，五官的锋利棱角只有在这时候才会变得柔和。让他想到了老师被自己逗笑时，眼角的那条小鱼。

 

 

男孩离开店铺后，帅气老板趁客人尚未坐满的空隙给妻子打了电话。

“喂喂>_<小惠！”

 

“别像做贼一样，大声说。”

电话那边有些嫌弃，她都能想象得到丈夫此时偷偷摸摸的可爱样子。

 

被训斥的人立刻挺直了腰板，继续汇报。

“他今天下午来了，你弟这么有福气啊，给你找了个超可爱的‘弟妹’。”

 

“那怎么样，你搞定了吗？”

 

“简单～我这么英俊潇洒，能言——”

 

“重！点！”

 

“我就说我老婆怀孕了，店里刚好少帮手，他就答应了。”

本来还想多夸自己几句来着。

 

“那就好。”

 

“唉…你弟好麻烦哦，我们开寿司店这么忙还要帮他看小孩。”

 

“emmm……虽然我也这么觉得吧…”

虽然堂本惠也这么觉得，可是那天凌晨打来的国际电话，就不能让她置之不顾了。

一向沉稳的弟弟，用几乎颤抖的声音和自己说他的男孩要去法国留学了，走的时候闹的不开心，想麻烦刚好在附近的姐姐姐夫照顾一下。

了解到具体情况后她本来想骂几句，可是听到光一低沉无力的声音里，还带着一丝丝的卑微和恳求，完全不像她从前知道的那样。

姐姐到嘴边的怒气就收回了。

 

 

 

“那我们的任务是间谍吗老婆？”

被丈夫的装傻逗笑，反正自己怀孕闲着也是闲着，那就帮帮这个榆木脑袋的弟弟吧。

 

“对啊～所以，绝—对—不—能—暴—露—”

 

“好的！长官！！”

 

 

 

月亮爬上树梢，另一位室友已经发出了熟睡的鼾声。堂本刚回顾自己的一天，他决定要把在法国的留学生活记录下来，以小漫画的形式发在SNS上。来到这里之后，他对自己的未来产生了很多想法和规划。

做出改变的第一步，就来讲述今天这个温暖的相遇吧。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

感谢看到这里的你

*♡(｡>﹏<｡)

欢迎来交流鸭(>ω<)


End file.
